


Red Carpet Romance

by BeauBennett



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Movie Star! Louis, pop star! Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeauBennett/pseuds/BeauBennett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, the famous pop star, was not obsessed with Louis Tomlinson.  </p>
<p>Louis Tomlinson, the famous actor, was not obsessed with Harry Styles. </p>
<p>And they'd both appreciate it very much if you didn't mention that twitter conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Carpet Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey not the best writing ever but it's an idea I had to get out. There may be smut in later chapters but right now it's clean. Have fun kids.

Harry Styles, 18 year old singing sensation, could quote many of Louis Tomlinson's movies by heart. Not that he would admit that to anyone. He was borderline creepily obsessed with the attractive actor and the stack of Louis Tomlinson films by his TV was proof. He tried to tell himself that he wasn't obsessed with the actor, but the movies themselves. The reasoning almost worked, except for when Harry watched My Best Friend is an Alien. When he watched that movie he knew that the only reason he didn't run away in horror from the sub-par acting skills and entirely ridiculous plot was because of Louis Tomlinson's face filling the screen. The fact that a few scenes had a shirtless Louis might have helped. Maybe. 

He knew that being obsessed with Louis was weird, so he didn't vocalize it. Why it was weird, he didn't even know himself. Harry did know for sure that it wasn't because Louis is a boy; he was openly bisexual after all. Harry had been over this in his head so many times that the answer he gave himself came naturally. It's because I have not met him. It is weird to be obsessed with someone you haven't met before. He knew that wasn't true though, he just really did not want to admit that he was on the same level as crazed teenage fan girls. Harry started to make a list of reasons why obsessing is weird. Number 1- It's very, very, creepy. Number two- It's- he didn't get a chance to finish his thought because a loud knock sounded on the door. He shoved the list under his laptop and answered the door.

What was on the other side, he couldn't tell if he was happy or frustrated to see, his dork of a manager and good mate Liam stood there. Liam was older than Harry, and was once in a boy band but he suffered a career ending case of laryngitis and even though he recovered and his voice was strong, it pained him to sing. Harry shuddered at the thought of such a horrible way to end your career. He is so young too, it could happen to me. It could happen to me. Oh shi-

"Harry. Harry. Harrrrrryy. Harrrrrrrrryy. Hazzah. Hazzah. Haz. Haz. Haaaarreeehh. Haaaarreeehh. Har-"

"What the fuck Liam?" Harry glared at Liam who was poking Harry repeatedly on the shoulder.

"Sorry, but I have some exciting news!" and without asking Harry first, he bounded into the apartment and sat at the table. Harry sighed, shut the door and followed Liam back into the flat. 

"What is so exciting that you have to tell me in person?" Harry popped open a bag of crisps and munched away as Liam bounced in his seat. 

"Harry, you have just been invited to your first movie premier!" Liam smiled a smile so big; Harry wondered if his face would fall off. 

Harry smiled, a movie premier sounded exciting. He really did enjoy watching movies. 

"What movie?" Harry started to drain the cup of cold tea that sat next to him.

Liam looked down at his blackberry and squinted at the small print on the screen.

"It says, Inception." Liam smiled proudly and looked up from the blackberry. 

Harry froze. Inception is the title of Louis Tomlinson's next movie. He was going to go to Louis Tomlinson's movie premier. Oh. My. Gosh. I am going to Louis Tomlinson's movie premier. 

He quickly and excitedly told Liam that he would definelty go. Of course he would. It's Louis Freaking Tomlinson.   
"When is it?" Harry needed to know exactly when he would get to see it. 

Liam looked sheepish. "Well, um, actually…..Tonight." 

"Tonight! Really Liam?!" 

"Don't worry Harry, I have got it all figured out! Eleanor is bringing your outfit soon, and Niall is invited too so you two can hang out together." 

Harry relaxed. Eleanor is bringing his outfit and his best friend Niall was coming too. He smiled and asked Liam what he was doing tonight.

Liam blushed and said "Danielle and I are going out for dinner."

"Ooooh. Ickle Liam has a date!" Liam blushed even more and started to fiddle with his phone. 

Harry was just about to say something else when the door flew open and there stood his stylist Eleanor. She strode in with a large smile and a few garment bags hung over her shoulder. 

"Styles, it is time to get you styled!" she giggled at the joke she said every time she saw Harry. Apart from the lame jokes, Harry liked his stylist. She was nice and easy to talk to. She also made sure that he never looked like a complete idiot at events. 

A complete idiot was right. Eleanor never understood how the one time she let Harry dress himself for an important event he showed up in a flower crown and a band t-shirt. With a sigh she emptied the contents of the garment bags onto his bed and showed him the three outfits to choose from.

After much consideration he chose the gray blazer suit with the black bow tie. He quite liked bow ties and blazers so it all worked out well. As he got dressed he poked his tummy in the mirror and muttered about how he might get a tattoo there. Maybe a butterfly. After all he did love butterflies. 

Half an hour later Harry was ready to roll. All he could think about was the possibility of meeting his obsession. I am going to Inception's movie premier. Starring Louis Tomlinson. Louis freaking Tomlinson. Louis is going to be there. Holy crap I might get to meet him. Oh my gosh I might meet him. What if he thinks I'm weird? What if I accidentally tell him about my obsession? What if he doesn't like me? I don't know if I can do this! Ugh! I'm acting like a fan girl. 

"Harry. The car is here!" Liam looked over at Harry and saw him frozen on the couch. 

"Harry you need to relax. It is just a movie premier. It's no different from being at an awards show. Well, there won't be any awards but still. There is no reason to be nervous. You'll be great."

When Harry still didn't move, he sighed. "Harry, if you are worried if people will like you, don't be. Be yourself and people will like you for who you are. Now, let's go."

Liam is right. Just be myself. That is all I have to do. Like an awards show. Deep breath. 

He took a deep breath and followed Liam to the waiting car. Here I go. Louis Tomlinson watch out, Harry Styles is on his way.


End file.
